Teenagers
by Lupin of the Moonlight
Summary: Charlie and Don work on a case where a killer is killing teenage girls. And Charlie is in for a big surprise.
1. New Eppes In Town

"Screaming. Who's screaming? Why do I hear screaming?" Charles Eppes couldn't shake his nightmare.

"Why is there screaming? Somebody stop it! STOP IT!"

"Charlie, wake up it's just a bad dream. Charlie!" Alan tried to wake his youngest son from his terrible sleep.

"Charlie."

"Dad. Someone was screaming. I couldn't stop the screaming." Charlie had obvious fear in his eyes and couldn't figure out how to get rid of it even using math.

"Hey, I come over and bring coffee and I get yelled at. Damn." Don said as he walked upstairs into his brother's room seeing Charlie on the floor. "C'mon we're gonna be late."

Charlie quickly got up from the floor and started getting ready for the day. Packing a few math papers here, FBI cases there. Then out the door. David Sinclair and Meagan Reeves were already in the board room ready to present the case to Don and Charlie.

"Hey Charlie. Rough night?" Meagan noticed.

"Yeah, You could say that."

"Hey Don, Charlie. You might want to brace yourselves for this one it's pretty nasty." David warned.

David pulled up the images of the dead girls on the projector screen, and indeed they were unbearable. Three were dead already. With the police baffled the FBI took the case. The killer had obviously shown no remorse whatsoever. The girls were teenage, white, and brunette, a theme. Their heads decapitated, arms no where to be found, legs in the dumpsters next to them, breasts gone, nose cut off, eyes gouged out, and the stomach cut to show the words "Catch Me… If You Can."

"I told you it was gruesome." David let out after seeing the faces of his colleagues change from just awakened to horrified.

"Okay, um i want to know who these girls were in and out of school, their interests, hobbies, friends, boyfriends anything we're going to stop this guy before this happens again, alright. C'mon let's go, get to work." Don commanded them. "Hey, Charlie. You don't have to be here right now. No look I want you to go to Cal-Sci and teach your students. If we get anything I'll let you know."

Charlie was ready to leave Cal-Sci and get back the the FBI Building to see what Meagan and David found on the dead girls. Amita was already gone helping Larry with a new Physics Department Project. Besides he would see Amita later and ask how her day was and if she would be able to work the case with him. Just as Charlie zipped up his bag a knock came at his door

"Professor Eppes?" Said a girl's voice

"Yes" He replied.

"Professor Charles Eppes, the mathematician?"

"Yes, now is there anything I can help you with, a math problem of some sort?" By the way Charlie said this she could tell he was annoyed with her already.

"I just transferred here from Berkley-" Before she could finish her story Charlie cut her off.

"Berkley's a great college why didn't you stay there?"

"I have my reasons. And why do you care, you don't even know me."

"You don't look old enough to be in college." He inquired.

"So, I graduated high school at the same age you did does that mean I can't attend college." She said coolly.

"No I guess it doesn't" He said chuckling. "So what's name and what do you want?"

"My name's Kayley and I want my family to know I exist."

"What are you like a black sheep and no one understands you?"

"No I mean they really _don't know_ that I exist." She tried to explain to him.

"Okay, but why are you telling me?"

"Because," Kayley takes a deep breath and tries to relax her body, "you are a part of my family. You are my dad, Professor Eppes."


	2. Who Is This Girl

She sat on the board room table swinging her legs back and forth while Charlie sat at the other end working on a math problem trying to find if there was some possible way this girl really could be his. Don was leaning against the wall and just stared at her figuring out how his little brother got a kid before he did. David, Meagan, Amita, and Larry stood outside the door wondering what was happening. Don and Charlie we're talking now, and by the looks on their faces they were upset.

"Charlie, how could you be so stupid does dad know?" Don's yelling could be heard down the hall.

"No, of course dad doesn't know. I don't even think mom knew."

"Okay, Charlie look is it possible she could be your kid?" Don was hoping he would say no.

"Yes. It's highly possible actually." Charlie said in a defeated tone.

"You mean I could actually have a family? Omigod! That's so cool!" She screamed.

"I'm sorry whats your name again?" Don asked.

"My name's Kayley. And your Don and your dad, my possible grandfather's name is Alan, right?"

"Yeah. Charlie we got to tell dad."

"I know."

"Hang on we got another girl." David said as he and Meagan came in.

"Her name is Emily Bowling."

"Charlie, get her out of here! We'll talk later." Don didn't want Kayley to see the pictures of girls her age murdered. And besides she's just a visitor she didn't need to know any of those things.

"Well now I guess we go home and figure out what we are going to do." Charlie blurted as they got in the elevator.

Later, after Kayley was very impressed that Charlie drove a hybrid and the talk of Alan back in the late '60's and early '70's they had made it from the FBI Building to Cal-Sci to Charlie's house. He showed her the house, told her how old it was, all the improvements he was making to it to "go green", they looked at the koi pond in the backyard, then finally the garage where Charlie did most of his work.

"Wow this place is so open. But if you don't park cars in here why do you still call it a garage? Why not something like "the chalk room" to give it some flair? Or am I just crazy, and there I go babbling again."

"It's okay. I like this place too. And I know for a fact Don babbles in font of his crushes all the time."

"So, how long will it take to get the results for the paternity test?"

"About 3-4 days."

"Right." There was silence in the room for a brief moment. "Do you like music?" Kayley asked enthusiastically.

"Who doesn't like music?" Charlie asked.

"Exactly, but I mean what kind?" At that time Alan and Don walked in. Alan was carrying a bag of groceries, Don had a box full of evidence from the case, along with the files, and the girl's personal stories within them. By the look of Alan's face it was apparent Don had told him about Kayley.

"Charlie, could I speak to you in the kitchen, please?"

"Of course dad. Don watch her." Charlie and his father left and went into the both knew this would not be an easy conversation and that they would have to refrain from yelling so as not to alarm Don or Kayley.

"Charlie, please tell my that this isn't or how this is possible." Alan kept a straight face as Charlie proceeded to tell him exactly what happened at Princeton.

"So yeah dad, it is highly possible she could be mine."

"How could you be so stupid, just be glad you didn't know when it happened otherwise your life would have been messed up even more just think about that."

"Dad, I'm sorry. I really am."

"I know Charlie. But think on the bright side. I have a granddaughter! I have waited for a grandchild for so long. Thank you, Charlie." And with that Alan started for the garage.

"Your welcome?" Charlie was so confused, however while young Charlie was talking to his father Kayley and Don had a Conversation of their own.

"Why does everyone think they need someone to watch me. I'm 16 for cryin' out loud."

"Well I bet why people say that is because your a klutz." Don said almost sarcastically.

"I'm not a klutz. I just have a special talent for tripping across flat, stable surfaces, saying "hello" to the wall with my face, and testing gravity. By the way it works over there." Kayley pointed to the rug her face and hands met when she came into the garage twenty minutes earlier. "So, do you like music?"

"Yes, why?" Don was getting annoyed by her peppy attitude and wondered how anyone could be so peppy when they knew what he knew. But she didn't know so he went on with his masquerade of not knowing what he knew.

"I just wanted to know. I love music, but then again who doesn't. I'd peg you for a jazz smooth listening guy."

"I like oldies. And the Beatles." This brought a smile to Don and Kayley's face. This moment was when Alan and Charlie came back into the garage.

"I hope you like hamburgers, I've got to get rid of that hamburger or it'll spoil." Alan looked way too excited Don thought.

"Hey dad, what's with the corny smile." Don asked.

"Don, right now I have a granddaughter unless that test says otherwise. I'm a grandfather! I've wanted this for so long with no results from of either of you. Let this old man have some fun."

"You mean it you really think we are related?" Kayley asked hesitantly.

"There's no doubt in my mind." And with these word from Alan came the feeling that possessed Kayley to run and hug her possible grandfather. They had a great meal and learned a lot about her. However, something happened the next day that none of them were prepared to ever face.


End file.
